conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ixanians
N/A N/A N/A N/A 2nd row: N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A 3rd row: N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A 4th row: N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A 5th row: N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A |population = ' 705,294,283 worldwide ' |region1 = |pop1 = 142,154,121 (2012 census) |region2 = |pop2 = 1,413,077 (2012 census) |region3 = |pop3 = 72,502 (2012 est.) |region4 = |pop4 = 55,563 (2012 est.) |region5 = |pop5 = 20,172 (2012 census) |religions = Xautism |languages = Xiani, others (mainly those lively abroad who have learned a second language) |footnotes = }} Ixanians (Xiani: Xivon-xi), are the citizens or natives of the Honorable Union of Ixania. The country is only home to two major ethnic groups; the Xona and Xani, both of whom identify themselves as Ixanian. Foreigners and immigrants are not considered Ixanians, do to a number of genetic traits that are too common in the Ixanian stock and not common genetic stock found in the rest of the world. Ixanian culture is homogeneous across the islands that make up the nation they rule. Several centuries of isolation ensured that a culture unique to Ixanian emerged after the colonization of Ixania in 337 BCE. Events such as the Seven Centuries' War helped aid in the emergence of the Ixanians belief in death worship and the adoption of a completely different view of evil. Because of the widespread refusal to adopt Western cultural beliefs and values, Ixania remains one of the precious few nations where its populous have maintained most if not all of their cultural traditions and practices. The Ixanians refusal to wear Western clothing is one trademark shared with the people of Bhutan. Though they are despised abroad for their beliefs and religious practices, commonly revolving around human and animal sacrifices, Ixanians are rarely found abroad. However, given their powerful geopolitical location, many of their number travel abroad on business trips, where they tend to set up communities. As a result, there are some 1.3 million Ixanians living abroad, angrily holding onto their valued traditions. History See also: History of Ixania The Ixanians speak Xiani, a language with no liguistical links or predeccesors, thus forming its own unique branch, the Xivanic language. Ixania as a modern state was formed in 624 by the political union between the Xona and Xani following the Seven Centuries' War. Over a period of time between the formation of two states and the union of Ixania, a completely unique cultural identity developed on the island nation, and came to be shared by the two ethnic groups of the wider group as a whole. Origins The first Ixanians appeared in Ixania in 337 BCE, according to carefully records marked down by the ancestors of the Xani, and passed down from generation to generation by the Xona. Both have agreed upon the dateas well, when the first Ixanians, hailing from Gual and Central Africa crossed the Atlantic Ocean seeking a new home prophesied by powerful shaman in both groups. Both sides came to the island at the time, claiming two sides of the island of Xavai, and carving out socities on both. During this time, contact between the two groups was low, and increased only decades prior to the Seven Centuries' War. The estimated population of the island was believed to be 378,000 at the time around 100 BC before the war. Genetics Both ethnic groups of the Ixanian population share a number of genetic traits which have manifested themselves in the Ixanian gene pool. These have been found in extremely high numbers throughout Ixania by researchers, indicating them to be a trait unique to Ixanians. One of these is complete heterochromia, which is found in 93% of the entire population, including those of Ixanian decent abroad. In Ixanian culture, this is considered a mark of beauty, and bearing two matching eyes is considered a sign of inferiority. Remarkably, this belief has resulted in Ixania having some of the best eye surgeons in the world. Blue, green, red, and grey eyes are common color combinations for Ixanians, and it is unknown to researchers why this is. Ixanians possess low senescence, senescence being the effects of aging. What this means is that Ixanians look far younger than they actually are. One perfect example being current Tazen of Ixania, Varsha Xo-Xevan, who is 72-years old, but looks no older than 33. Scientists have long been baffled by this trait of the Ixanian genes, unable to explain this anomaly. Ixanians have long believed it to be a blessing upon their people by their god, Xauti, and use it as their proof of racial superiority, which even Nazi Germany could not deny as recently discovered records had shown. Furthering this is the nation's high life expectancy, which has peaked at 143.8 years of age. The final genetic trait of the Ixanians is their stature, physique, and strength. The average Ixanian man is 6'5" (6'2" for women). An Ixanian is considered short at 5'10", and diminutive at 5'5". They are considerably stronger than the average man and woman, their physique being similar to that of an Olympic-level athlete. Most Ixanian people have been shown to demonstrate the ability to deadlift 200 pounds weights on command without prior training in the sport. This ability is yet another trait Ixanians have considered a divine blessing on their people, though critics have avoided speaking of the matter so as to avoid sparking a race debate. Ixanian men and women are equal physically, and this has been an important factor in their cultural development. Identity The Ixanians believe themselves to be a superior race desendent from their god, Xauti. This claim has been, as with many others from other ethnic groups, ignored, critisized, and defamed. However, given the number of distinct advantages unique to only the Ixanians, this physical and mental difference from the rest of the known world, has come to idenify who an Ixanian is, regardless of their point of origin. An Ixanian is considered any person is desendented of an Ixanian family, speaks the language at a native level, bears all of the genetic traits (superior strength, lack of senescence, and complete heterochromia), and a follower of Xauti. All of this traits are required for one to be considered an Ixanian. Names of the Ixanians The Ixanians are known by a number of names, though their isolation until the 16th century ensured that few names were ever tacked to their people given that they rarely spoke with foreigners. Some of these names were: *'Xivon-xi' – The Ixanians have referred to themseves as the "Xivon-xi" for centuries. Demographics Diaspora The Ixanians living abroad are known as N/A. These expatriates are often handling business in special towns known as N/A, built and managed by Ixanians for the purpose of keeping their often taboo (as far as other nations see it) contained to a certain area while the Ixanian citizen handle their business away for their fatherland. This was also a precaution to prevent the spread of Ixanian ideas that would appeal to the younger citizens of another country seeking the type of freedom enjoyed by most Ixanians. Emigration from Ixania was never great in the past or recently. Ixanians travelling abroad only became a wider phenomenon around the late-19th century when Ixanians began to explore other areas of the globe to exploit, though they had long possessed a powerful colonial empire since the 1500s. However, when Ixania began releasing its colonies out of the desire to close its borders once again during the 1950s, Ixanians began to repatriate back home. According to the United Nations, there are some 1.3 million N/A living in countries around the globe, though most of them are concentrated in Europe, Africa, Brazil, and the United States. Culture Language Religion Art Science Symbols Names Main article: Ixanian name Category:Honorable Union of Ixania